Soulmate in The Midnight Darkness
by chrissy8281
Summary: Raven, is a 17 year old girl. Her life wasn't that interesting. She liked to read, got good grades the usual. She had a secret. Her whole life she wanted to meet a vampire, like in one of her books. Well, she gets her wish, it's just not what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

Soulmate in the Midnight Darkness

by Christine Buckley.

chapter one

It was 6:07 p.m. when I decided to take a walk down to the docks. I was bored out of my skull and it wasn't even that dark out—yet. When I got down to the river, fog had just started to roll in with the breeze of twilight. The eeriness of the docks at night had never bothered me before, but something about tonight was different. I pushed my anxiety back down and kept walking towards the river. When I got down to the docks, I saw something that caused me to stop in my tracks. There was a boy standing on the river bank, tendrils of fog curling about his figure.

He had long grey hair and looked to be around my age; somewhere near sixteen or seventeen. He glanced my way—a shiver ran down my spine, making goose bumps appear all over my arms. There was something about those eyes… I quickly climbed up a nearby pine tree, looking for a way to escape that wonderful, yet terrifying gaze and hoping he hadn't seen me. I sat in that tree for maybe five minutes, but it seemed like forever had passed before I allowed myself a peek at where he had been standing. However when I looked at the docks, he was gone! I sat there staring awestruck at the spot the grey-haired boy had just occupied. Worried that maybe he had left and I hadn't even the chance to say hello.

"What are you looking at?"

"Aah!" I jumped at the sound of the voice, and lost my grip on the branch that I had been holding onto for support. I almost fell out of the tree, but luckily I regained my balance. I looked down to where the voice had come from and gasped in surprise. It was the grey haired boy!

"Um…I can explain." I said hesitantly, his eyes boring holes into mine.

"No need, but you can explain why you're in a tree." He said, a small smile placed on his lips.

"well, if you were spying on someone you wouldn't want them to see you now would you?" I said sarcastically to the boy.

"So you were spying on me then? And, I guess not, but what's it matter." He laughed out loud. "By the way my names Ash, what's yours?" He asked.

"You really think I would tell someone that I don't even know my name? You've got some nerve." (This kid must think I'm stupid or something!)

"No, actually. I don't." He said.

"…Don't what?" I asked taken aback. (What the hell…?)

"I don't think you're stupid." He said. "Now come, get down from that tree before you hurt yourself." He called from the ground.

"Yeah right! That's just what you want me to do isn't it. Tell me who the hell you are and why you're here or else. I know you don't live around here because I've lived here for eleven years and I've never seen you around here before." I was putting on a tough act. I knew if he chose to call my bluff that I was a sitting duck. I was starting to panic, I had to act quick. Every survival instinct I had screamed for me to run, yet at the same time, something was drawing me in as well.

"As I said before, my name is Ash. I just moved into one of the river lots down here." He said. I looked down about to tell him that I hadn't known of any lots being open, but when I looked down he was gone again.

"I'm right here." I felt his breath on the nape of my neck. It made the hairs on my neck stand up. He was in the tree…but how? I jumped down from the tree and started running. (How the hell did he move so fast? I swear he was on the ground just a second ago!) I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, faster than I ever remember running before. Adrenaline was pushing me. I got down to the lower part of the river. Slowing my pace, I hid behind a spruce with low hanging branches. Hoping it would be enough cover to hide from him in. I sat there…I didn't hear anything. I turned around ready to walk home. And bumped into a hard body.

"Ahh! What the hell!" There he was; the grey-haired boy…Ash I think? "Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" I said.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

I scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm sure Jack the Ripper said that to his victims too, and will you cut that out!" I yelled at him.

"Cut what out?" He asked. (oh, as if he didn't know)

"You very well know what I'm talking about. Stop it with all the mind reading crap! Oh, and you're so not good at hiding what you are." I said.

"Hmm..really? You think you know what I am?" He got this really creepy look in his eyes. "Okay, go ahead and guess, but I was telling you the truth when I said that I wouldn't harm you. I promise." He looked me in the eyes.

"Now, Go ahead…guess what I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There was a long and dramatic pause before I gave my answer. What if I wasn't right? What if he wasn't a vampire? He would think I was weird for saying it. Ah, well. What's the worst that could happen?

I swallowed what nervousness I had left, "Vampire" I said. Proud that my voice didn't portray my fear.

He didn't answer at first. Oh no, was I wrong? He must think I'm a complete lunatic! "You must know a lot about vampires for you to have figured that one out." He said, interrupting my thouhts.

"Oh, um—I've done my research." I said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. But freaking out on the inside.

"That's a good thing, then I don't have to explain why I'm here." He said.

The only reason I know for a vampire to search out a human is for..a meal…uh oh. "What do you mean…."

"I told you that I would not harm you so please don't be frightened, it's not for what you're thinking." He said. "You must have not found this little bit of info in your research, but then again..you wouldn't have. It's not in any mundane computer." He said looking at me. "Well, I guess then I'll have to tell you. Every vampire has a human soulmate somewhere in the world. They just don't know it. I found out, through years of research. He or she, is not complete without that person. You know how everyone sais there's a missing "puzzle piece?" Well this is what it's referring to, even if they don't know it. Do you understand? Am I going to fast? I won't rush you into this, we can start out as friends and go from there."

"We can start out as friends?" This was a lot to take in, but on the bright side, I've always wanted to have a vampire as a friend…this could work. He was still staring at me, waiting for an answer. I looked at the time on my watch nervously. (Oh no! I didn't realize it was this late!) "Well, I guess this could work, but I'm sorry to end this short but my dad would kill me if he knew I were down here with you, instead of on the trampoline. I'm already late as it is." I was already walking away, but something made me turn around. "Will I see you again?" For reasons that I couldn't explain, I had to see him again. I had wanted this my whole life, and now…finally it's happening, and the only thing standing in my way was a stupid curfew.

"Sooner than you think." He said, nodding his head slightly. I laughed. and then, just as quick as he had come.. he was gone.

I stared at the spot where the mysterious boy had just occupied for a little while longer before realizing what time it was. I screamed profanities in my head and began running towards my street. I slowed to a walk when I was just a few houses down from my home, in an attempt to even out my ragged breathes. I tried to slip inside quietly as to not be noticed. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side tonight. The door hinges creaked in protest as I opened the front door. I knew I was more than a little bit late and was going to have to think fast in order to get out of this one.

"Where have you been, young lady?" My dad asked me, anger and worry etched into the lines of his forehead.

"They moved the trampoline to the back yard. Sorry if I didn't hear you or mom call." I lied.

"Okay." his face visibly relaxed. "but from now on, be home before it gets dark." I got off easy and I knew. Before he could question me further, I hurriedly bid him a goodnight.

"Night," He called as I rushed up the steps to my room. Once I reached my bedroom, I flung the door shut and made certain it was securely closed behind me. My back met the wood of the door and I slumped to the floor, releasing a long

and tired sigh. I wasn't sure that tonight's events were real. (What if I'd imagined the whole thing? What if he was some psycho recently escaped from the ward?) These thoughts clouded my mind as I sat there, trying to distinguish reality from fantasy. A yawn escaped my lips and I remembered that I had school in the morning. I pushed myself up from the floor and flopped unto my bed.

Almost immediately my mind succumbed to the wonders of sleep and I accepted it gratefully ,but even in my dreams, I couldn't escape that wonderful face. The mysterious boy…named Ash.


End file.
